


Confessional Time

by Powerfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bachelor AU, M/M, Reality TV, midam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/pseuds/Powerfulweak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the stupidest thing Michael has ever done, second only to agreeing to be on a reality show in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessional Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I've watched the Bachelor/Bachelorette (my Mom loves it), so forgive any errors in the production. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

This is the stupidest thing Michael has ever done, second only to agreeing to be on a reality show in the first place.

“Harder,” Adam gasps, his hips rocking back and forth as he rides Michael’s cock, open shirt fluttering as he does. Michael tries to readjust his position, but the slick leather upholstery of the loveseat makes it difficult. The material sticks painfully to his bare skin and the cramped size means half his ass and a leg hang off the side. Michael plants his foot on the floor and thrusts up into Adam. The feet of the loveseat squeak beneath them as it pushes across the floor with the force of the movement. 

“Like that?” Michael growls, his hands digging into the kid’s hips. He really is a kid, too, peach fuzz face and everything; he can’t be much older than 22 or 23. It’s a mystery to Michael what the producers were thinking when they selected him to be part of this show.

It’s a mystery to Michael why  _ he’s _ even on the show. Oh, right… Luke. 

_ “This is a great opportunity for you to meet that special someone,” Luke had said with a leering grin and a wink. Michael shook his head and gave his brother a disgusted look. _

_ “I do just fine on my own,” he countered, earning a derisive snort in return, “ and I highly doubt that stable relationships are formed in dating competition shows.”  _

_ “Who said anything about a relationship?” Luke asked. “I’m just talking about you getting laid. God knows you need it!” _

Michael supposes that Luke’s plan did sort of work, but he doubts this is what he pictured, though. If Michael weren’t so busy getting his brains fucked-out by a twinky, 20-something fellow contestant, he could almost laugh. 

Adam slides his hands up Michael’s chest as he leans forward to kiss. “I’m so close,” he murmurs against his mouth. Michael smirks up at him, resecuring his hold on him as he pounds into the younger man. His heel hits the floor with a thud each time and every impact punches a moan out of Adam, echoing against the undecorated walls.

“Quiet,” Michael hisses, reaching up to cover his mouth.

“Everyone else is outside at the pool,” Adam says, swatting his hand away. “No one can hear us.” He readjusts his position, rising up and then sinking down on Michael again.

“Fuck!” Michael groans, arching his back. “Keep doing that.” His hands clench at Adam's hips once more, guiding their rhythm. Adam wraps a hand around his own cock, stroking himself off furiously until he comes with a stuttered moan, spilling across Michael’s chest. 

“Oh, God,” Michael grunts, thrusting up into him one more time as his orgasm washes over him. Every muscle in his body relaxes and he flops back against the loveseat. Adam collapses on top of him, chest moving rapidly as he tries to catch his breath. Michael raises a hand weakly and brushes through the his damp, dark blond hair, receiving a soft hum in return..

“Holy shit,” Adam mumbles. “Holy. Fucking. Shit.”

“Good, then?” Michael asks with a smug smile.

“That was incredible.” Adam grins and pushes himself up on his elbow, resting his chin in his hand. “Dude, I got to start fucking more old dudes.” Michael looks at him critically, offended by the implication. 

“I’m 34. I’m not old,” he argues, thick brows furrowed. Adam gives an apathetic shrug. “Oh, you only think that because the producers have you on here as the token jailbait.”

“How am I jailbait?” he scoffs. “I’m 22. I’ve been legal for like four years.”

“22. Jesus Christ,” Michael mutters, drawing a hand down his face. It sounds so much worse to hear it outloud. “Why are you trying to get married at 22?”

“Who said anything about getting married?” Adam says wryly, crossing his hands over Michael’s chest and resting his chin on his arms. “I don’t want to get married. I’m just trying to parlay this into an acting gig… Or maybe another reality show.”

“You’re an actor?” Michael asks, pushing himself up onto his elbows. 

“Yeah... we all are.” Adam gives him a look like it’s obvious.

“I’m not,” Michael says. Adam sits up, looking at him skeptically. 

“Then why are you on the show?” he asks with an incredulous laugh. He glances down at their half-naked bodies. “I’m guessing since your dick is still buried inside of me, you’re not here for the Bachelorette.” Michael laughs and rubs at his temple.

“Uh… My brother,” he admits, receiving a disturbed look from Adam. “He talked me into it.” 

“Why isn’t he here?”

“He’s married,” Michael explains, “and he likes to live vicariously through my… public embarrassment.”

“Sounds like a real winner,” Adam snorts.

Michael shrugs. “Well, you can’t pick your family.” Adam considers this for a moment, frowning. 

“Hmm, agree to disagree.” Michael lifts a hand and gently pushes a stray piece of hair past Adam’s ear. Adam grins at him coyly as he slips off of Michael’s dick.

“Think you’re ready for round 2?” 

“You’re going to have to give me a little longer than that, Junior,” Michael chuckles. A sudden knock at the door grabs their attention.

“Oh shit,” Adam mutters, flinching at the noise. “Did you lock the door?” Michael nods.

“Hello?” A woman’s voice comes from the other side of the door. “Is someone in there?” Michael holds his finger to his lips and looks at Adam sternly. The doorknob rattles as the person on the other side tries to open it.

“Um, we need to use the confessional,” the woman says. “You’re not supposed to lock doors. The producers require all-access. It’s written into your contract.” Michael and Adam scramble upright, hastily pulling on there strewn clothing.

“I’m just finishing up,” Michael calls out, lightly holding a hand to Adam’s mouth. He turns to the him, voice a low whisper. “I think the window opens to the patio. Can you crawl out?” Adam nods.

“You’re not supposed to lock the doors!” The woman repeats, more emphatic this time. 

“Yeah, I’m… uh… Sorry,” Michael says as he frantically buttons his slacks and tucks in his shirt. “I was just having a really, um… emotional moment.” As many episodes of   _ “The Bachelor” _ and  _ “The Bachelorette” _ as Luke and Lilith have made him sit through, Michael knows that they eat that emotional shit up. 

Adam finishes buttoning his own shirt and glances up at Michael expectantly, gesturing toward his clothes and body.

“You look fine,” Michael assures, straightening a stray cowlick on his head. Adam flashes a toothy grin, stepping up to Michael, and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

“I’ll see you at the rose ceremony, old man,” he teases before turning and scampering out the back window.

“34!” Michael hisses as he goes to open the confessional door. The production assistant standing in the doorway with a headset and a clipboard looks annoyed.

“Sorry.” Michael gives her an apologetic smile. “Promise it won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t,” the PA says, leading another man into the room for his confssional time. Michael slips out without another word.

 

* * *

 

 

When the season first started taping, there had been 25 contestants, but in past five weeks, as guys had been eliminated, their numbers had dwindled to just ten. Michael was more than a little surprised he’d made it this far. He’d only had one solo date with the Bachelorette Rachel and, while it had been pleasant, it wasn’t like there were a lot of sparks flying between them.

_ Not like that one _ , Michael thinks with a coy smile as he catches Adam’s eye while coming down the stairs for the next Rose Ceremony. The contestants mill about for a few minutes, waiting for one of the producers or PAs to tell them when to find their marks. When the door opens, though, an unfamiliar, serious-looking man in a dark gray suit steps inside. Every eye turns to him, but he doesn’t acknowledge any of them, making a beeline to Adam instead.

“I need you to come with me,” he says. He turns and looks directly at Michael. “You too.” Adam gives Michael a questioning look, but he just shrugs. They follow the man out of the main room into the hallway, passing by Rachel and the host Chris Harrison. Rachel looks up at  the two of them, her eyes red-rimmed and furious.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she screams, launching herself toward the two of them. Chris holds her back and tries to calm her while Michael and Adam continue to follow the other man into a separate room.

“Gentlemen,” he says, turning to face them. “I’m afraid you are being let go from the show.” Adam’s eyes go large.

“What? Why?” he gawps.

“Inappropriate behavior as well as inappropriate sexual contact.” the man replies. “While nothing in your contract specifically stipulates anything about a physical relationship between contestants, it does look bad for the show and the network.” Michael’s jaw drops open and he looks at Adam.

“Did you tell anyone?”

“I didn’t say anything!” he insists. “Did you?”

“There was video footage,” the man clarifies. Adam and Michael both stare at him in disbelief.

“What?”

“Aw, fuck,” Adam mutters. “You were recording?!”

“We’re always recording in the confessional room.” The man explains with a withering look. “The camera is connected to a closed circuit monitor system so we never miss a moment or a big reveal.” Michael groans and scrubs a hand down his face. If this gets out, Luke will never let him live it down.

“For the sake of saving face, the network and producers have agreed to sign a nondisclosure agreement regarding your dismissal from the show.” The man gives a tight smile.

“How are you going to explain us away?” Adam asks.

“That’s none of your concern,” he says, folding his hands behind his back. “Now, there is a car waiting for you outside. Please vacate the premise immediately.” 

“This is bullshit!” Adam screams as Michael grabs him by the sleeve and pulls him toward the exit. “Where's the emotional farewell?” 

“Don't make me call security on you?” The man sighs.

“Can we at least get a copy of the tape?” Adam yells as Michael pulls him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> My January entry into [SPN Coldest Hits Challenge](http://angrysouffle.tumblr.com/post/135374175848/january-rules-reblog-this-post-to-enter-your). Theme: "Rough Riders and Reality TV"


End file.
